Fay Morgan Chronicles
Fay Morgan Chronicles — by Katherine Sparrow Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy — series of eBook short stories Series Description or Overview ✥ Lead's Species *Witch Primary Supe *Witches What Sets it Apart *Arthurian legend blended with contemporary Urban Fantasy Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Fay Morgan, aka Morgan le Fay Books in Series Shorts, Novellas # 1 The Magician's Mistake (Jan 19, 2015) ~ Kindle, 69 pgs # 2 The Dragon's Secret (Jan 31, 2015) ~ Kindle, 68 pages # 3 The Witch's Hunger (March 2, 2015) ~ Kindle, 68 pages # 4 The Demon's Revenge (April 11, 2015) ~ Kindle, 72 pages # 5 The Hunter's Prey (May 18, 2015) ~ Kindle, 80 pages # 6 The Angel's Fall (July 3, 2015) ~ Kindle, 82 pages # 7 The King's Leash (Sept 14, 2015) ~ Kindle, 92 pages Anthologies * Themes Arthurian tales World Building Setting *'Seattle' Places: * Morgan's Ephemera: Morgan le Fay's witch shop Supernatural Elements ✥ Witches, werewolves, trolls, Dragons . . . ✥ Objects: tarot deck, wards, Amulet of Avalon, Glossary: * Magician: High-born—trained to serve courts and kings. * Magician Card: Power, Transformation, Trouble 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Protagonist ✥ Morgan le Fay Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Magician's Mistake (Jan 19, 2015): In the first novella in The Fay Morgan Chronicles, after centuries of wreaking chaos on the world, Morgan le Fay now lives a mundane life in Seattle. She tends to her Wiccan shop, keeps an eye out on the city's supernatural denizens, and tries not to care that so many of her memories are faded and tattered. Just a fact of immortality, she thinks, along with the endless and steady boredom of life. But then two men stumble through her door. The first is a werewolf. The second? He seems familiar, though she has no memories of him. Soon Morgan is dragged into a mystery surrounding a lost amulet, trolls, and a mysterious witch hell-bent on revenge who doesn't care if she hurts Morgan or any of her friends. As if that weren't bad enough, the man she has no memories of is completely charming but seems incapable of telling the truth about anything. The Magician's Mistake is part of an urban fantasy series. Fans of The Dresden Files and The Lily Harper Series should enjoy this series. ~ Goodreads | The Magician's Mistake (1) ✤ BOOK TWO—The Dragon's Secret (January 31st 2015): In the second novella in The Fay Morgan Chronicles, an impossible girl wanders into Morgan le Fay's Wiccan supply store. She should be extinct: every dragon disappeared centuries ago. The dragon child demands that Morgan help her in rescuing her father: the Red Dragon of Wales. He has been captured by shadowy modern-day knights with vast powers. Before long everyone in Morgan's life is entangled in a mystery full of magical holy relics, an epic quest, and a terrible secret that has remained hidden for eleven hundred years. The Dragon's Secret is an urban fantasy series. Fans of The Dresden Files and The Lily Harper Series should enjoy this series. ~ Goodreads | The Dragon's Secret (2) ✤ BOOK THREE—The Witch's Hunger (March 2nd 2015): In the third novella in The Fay Morgan Chronicles, the immortal Morgan le Fay is on a well deserved vacation with her love, Merlin. When she learns that immortals are disappearing across the globe, she wants nothing to do with it. But soon enough, she is drawn into the tangled intrigue of secrets and abductions. Merlin and Morgan race across the world, interrogating a clever A.I. and exchanging secrets with the Highlander as they try to discover who this mysterious attacker is. All the while, Morgan must hide her own secret from Merlin: she has the Holy Grail, and her thirst to drink from it grows every day. As they hunt down the attacker, Morgan has the uncanny feeling that she will be the next target. The Witch's Hunger is part of an urban fantasy series. Fans of The Dresden Files and The Lily Harper Series should enjoy this series.~ Goodreads | The Witch's Hunger (Book 3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Demon's Revenge (April 11th 2015): In the fourth novella of The Fay Morgan Chronicles, Morgan le Fay, the immortal and legendary witch of Avalon, is done with her life. She's through with making terrible decisions and hurting those she loves. Now there's just one more thing she has to take care of: she has to help her faithful assistant Lila change into the terrible creature that has remained hidden within her for so long. Lila has no idea any of this is going on, but does know that she's sick of Morgan moping around, and that she desperately needs her friend and mentor's help because the paranormal denizens of Seattle are all starting to act sort of... evil. Soon Lila and Morgan are trying to piece together the strange clues that will literally lead them to the gates of hell, all while Lila is starting to change. And with her change... everything changes. The Demon's Revenge is part of an urban fantasy series. Fans of The Dresden Files and The Lily Harper Series should enjoy this series. ~ Goodreads | The Demon's Revenge (Book 4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—The Hunter's Prey (May 18th 2015): In the fifth novella in The Fay Morgan Chronicles, Morgan le Fay and Merlin have spent the last two months making an arsenal of wicked and clever spells as they prepare for their treacherous journey into Hell. When one of those spells gets destroyed, one that took weeks of their labor, they emerge from Morgan's Ephemera beyond exhausted. What are the world's most powerful witch and wizard to do, but get some street food at Pike Place Market. In the middle of the market they find themselves drawn to a mysterious sign drenched in magic and danger. It speaks of a hunt, and leads Merlin and Morgan on a strange journey to a place full of the deadliest supernatural creatures on Earth. Everyone is gathered for the hunt, but who is being hunted, and what is the prize they are all competing with each other to win? Morgan takes a twisted path full of peril and sacrifice, and gets answers to all the questions she didn't even know she should be asking. The Hunter's Prey is part of an urban fantasy series. Fans of The Dresden Files and The Lily Harper Series should enjoy this series. ~ Goodreads | The Hunter's Prey (5) ✤ BOOK SIX—The Angel's Fall (July 3rd 2015): In the sixth novella of The Fay Morgan Chronicles, Morgan le Fay and Merlin go to Hell, literally, to rescue their friend Lila who has become the favored slave of the underworld's Queen. The famed witch and wizard travel with an arsenal of spells and clever plans, yet the realm of Hell has a very different idea about why they are there and what should become of them. The two magician's must face a variety of demons, some literal and some not, including Merlin's long lost father, a three-headed dog, and the very thing that both Merlin and Morgan would most like to avoid in their long lives. Soon they are fleeing nightmare creatures and trying to unravel the mystery of why Hell seems to be falling apart all around them. The Angel's Fall is the sixth novella in The Fay Morgan Chronicles, an urban fantasy series. Fans of The Dresden Files and The Lily Harper Series should enjoy this series. ~ Goodreads | The Angel's Fall (Book 6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—The King's Leash (Sept= 14t, 2015): In the seventh novella of The Fay Morgan Chronicles, Morgan le Fay is in a terrible mood. Not only is she the unwilling master of her best friend, the djinn Lila, but Lila's boyfriend has been made Sheriff of Seattle by some mysterious force. He won't explain how or why, and wears a strange silver star upon his hip. Soon Morgan and Merlin find themselves exploring a faerie hill hidden in the middle of Seattle. The famed witch and wizard go there to stop a violent creature, but what they find sets in motion a series of events that Morgan could not have possibly imagined. It drags everyone into its twisted and gray web, where everything comes at a price, and even kings wear leashes. The King's Leash is the seventh novella in The Fay Morgan Chronicles, an urban fantasy series. Fans of The Dresden Files and The Lily Harper Series should enjoy this series.~ Goodreads | The King's Leash (Book 7) Category:Series